The present disclosure relates to a computer program executed by a computer which composes a sewing machine as well as a controller of the sewing machine. The disclosure is related more particularly to a computer program that fully utilize sewing functions provided in the sewing machine owned by the user so that sewing patterns for practical use such as utility patterns and decorative patterns not categorized as embroidery patterns, which were acquired via a data transmitting network or a data storage media can be utilized to a maximum extent.
Conventional household electronic embroidery sewing machines are capable of sewing patterns for practical use such as zigzag stitches, straight stitches and decorative stitches and the like. Additionally, an embroidery frame moving device that moves the embroidery frame independently in two mutually perpendicular directions is detachably attached to a bed of the electronic sewing machine which enables embroidery sewing by using the embroidery frame moving device.
That is, in case of sewing a practical pattern, in other words, upon normal sewing, the pattern is formed by moving a cloth to front-rear and left-right directions by a feed dog provided in the bed of the sewing machine, while vertically driving and laterally swinging a needle bar, without using the embroidery frame moving device. Also, in case of sewing the embroidery pattern, in other words, upon embroidery sewing, the embroidery frame moving device is attached to the sewing machine bed and an embroidery pattern can be formed on the cloth retained by the embroidery frame by driving the embroidery frame moving device based on sewing data of the desired pattern and moving the embroidery frame while vertically driving the needle bar.
In a recent electronic embroidery sewing machine, a connector for a ROM card, which is an external memory, and a disk drive for a flexible disk (FD media) are provided. The user, by purchasing ROM cards and flexible disks available in the market, can load various pattern data stored in the ROM cards and flexible disks to the electronic sewing machine. The sewing machine is arranged to be capable of sewing various patterns other than the patterns pre-stored therein. (For example, refer disclosure Japan Patent Number 2001-17757 pages 5 to 6 and FIG. 2).
In the embroidery sewing machine described in the above disclosure, the user is required to selectively purchase only the ROM cards and flexible disks storing sewing data which can be sewn by the functions provided in the sewing machine and display data which can be displayed in the display. Hence, various sewing patterns stored in the purchased ROM cards can be easily and neatly sewn by the sewing machine.
Recently, illustrations, character patterns, decorative patterns and sewing data for various normal sewing patterns to be used in electronic sewing machines are distributed over the internet, which is a data communication network. Hence, the user can easily acquire desired sewing data for normal sewing patterns via a personal computer and the electronic sewing machine is capable of sewing the patterns based on the acquired sewing data.
In such case, even if the sewing data distributed over the internet is adaptable for general use by the latest types of electronic sewing machines, depending upon the electronic sewing machine owned by each user, some may have basic sewing functions such as maximum cloth feed pitch of the feed dog and a maximum needle swing amount by a needle bar swing, etc. that differ from the latest type of electronic sewing machines and some may not be provided with optional functions such as an automatic thread tension adjustment function etc.
For example, suppose the user finds desirable patterns in pattern exhibits of various internet sites, however the sewing data of the patterns include basic function data or optional function data which require functions that are not provided in the user's sewing machine. In such case, the user, willing to sew these patterns despite the need to more or less transform the patterns, had to give up sewing of the acquired patterns since the deviation from the specifications of the user's sewing machine will result in an error processing by a sewing control.